


不再错过第七章

by vickywei



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickywei/pseuds/vickywei
Kudos: 1





	不再错过第七章

叶初萌补了个回笼觉，醒来时已是日上中天。桌上放着一杯水，他拿起来喝了半杯，还是温的。

门外隐约传来说话声，他轻轻推开一道门缝，看见Alpha站在客厅跟一个身材高挑的长发女子低声交谈，茶几上多了台笔记本电脑，桌脚搁着个黑色行李箱。

听到房门动静，王子杰挥手让秘书回去，大步走过来：“吵到你了？”

“没有，这是……”

王子杰顺着他的目光望向行李箱，解释道：“我在这里住几天。”

“啊？你，你不必……。”

王子杰看着他睡得四处乱翘的头发，笑着抬手帮他梳理：“我要照顾你。”

叶初萌一愣，清澈的黑眸一眨不眨地看着他，喃喃问道：“为什么？”

Alpha的声音很温柔，说出来的话却很扎心：“我害你发情，理应照顾你。”

期待的目光骤然暗淡下来，叶初萌撇过头避开他的手，转身关门，扔下一句：“用不着你照顾。”

王子杰手顿在半空，慢慢握成拳：“……是吗。”

一整天，王子杰再没有踏入房间，到了饭点把饭放在门口，丟下句“叶初萌，吃饭了”便离开。

叶初萌每次开门都看到他抱着笔电在沙发上办公，二人目光一触即分，然后若无其事地各干各事。

姜聪被这诡异的气氛弄得浑身不自在，不到十点就飘回自己房间看漫画。

王子杰一贯严谨遵循健康科学的作息时间，也早早熄了客厅的灯，躺上沙发。

叶初萌听了一会儿外面的动静，想起那只小小的行李箱，担心他没有带被子，蹑手蹑脚地走到客厅，果然看到沙发上熟睡的人只盖了件外套，长手长脚全掉到沙发外。

叶初萌叹了口气，上前帮他把身上的外套叠好放到脑袋旁，把脑袋旁的手机放到茶几上，把茶几上的笔电轻轻合起，再把垂落在地的手手脚脚塞回沙发，然后回房间哼哧哼哧地搬了床棉被给他盖好掖好，累得气喘吁吁，无力地滑坐在沙发前。

朦胧的光线从阳台透进，铺洒在梦中人的侧脸上，勾勒出他俊朗的轮廓。叶初萌看得出神，目光一寸寸扫过他英挺的鼻梁，温润的双唇，想起那微凉的鼻尖游走时喷洒的灼热鼻息，厚润的唇舌肆意舔砥的粗砺触感……体内渐渐涌起一股热潮，下身一片湿腻。他慌忙从地上爬起，踉踉跄跄地跑进房间。

黑暗中，一双锐目倏然张开，王子杰如猎豹般躬身跃起，悄然无声地来到房间门前。

叶初萌走得匆忙，没来得及关紧房门，留下一道细小的门缝。王子杰透过门缝望进去，但见他脸颊潮红，双目湿润，柔软的唇微张着喘息，手握一根……一根牙胶，在身下缓缓抽插，难耐地低声呻吟：“学长……学长……”

王子杰呼吸徒然变得粗重，幽深的眸底涌起骇人的红光，魔怔似的推开门，一步一步来到床前。

叶初萌正是意乱情迷之际，蓦然瞥见床前双目赤红的Alpha，吓得一骨碌坐起，手忙脚乱地拉过被子盖住下身。

“你不是不想理我吗？”

王子杰单膝跪上床，俯身逼近。叶初萌拽着被子连连后退，被一把摁倒。

“为什么又来给我盖被子？”

王子杰铁箍般的大手把他双手禁锢在头顶，空出一只手伸进被子，摸到尚插在体内的胶棒，慢慢抽出。

“牙胶？”

目光扫过水光淋漓的棒身，王子杰勾起嘴角，用湿润滑腻的前端轻缓地描绘他柔软的双唇。

“给哪张嘴咬呢？”

叶初萌胸膛起伏，被描得红润亮泽的双唇无措地微张着，湿漉漉的黑眸快要滴出水来。

王子杰定定看着，猛地低头封住他的嘴，手上同时动作，握住胶棒捅进他下面的嘴里狠狠抽插。

强烈的快感汹涌而至，一波接连一波把人湮灭。叶初萌双目半阖，眸中水光潋滟，带着鼻音的呻吟软绵绵的勾得人发狂。

王子杰一把抽走胶棒，粗暴地扯下裤子，弹出怒涨的肉棒。

“咬我！”

滚烫的肉棒一捅到底，叶初萌被烫得一个激灵，紧紧抓住他粗壮的手臂：“戴，戴套。”

王子杰强忍住疯狂进攻的冲动，喘息着缓慢退出，从裤袋里摸出姜老板解囊相赠的套子，咬在嘴里一把撕开包装，侧头吐掉包装碎片，一手捞起软成一滩春水的Omega粗鲁地舔吻，一手给自个儿上套。然而套了半天没套进去，套子的码数赫然小了。

他烦躁地使劲挤扯，不想这小小的套子竟被硬生生撑破了。

王子杰刹时傻眼，气冲冲地扔下劣质产品，胡乱舔吮着Omega光洁白皙的颈脖，哀求道：“不戴套好不好，我射在外面。”

叶初萌高高扬起脖子，柔顺的短发划过一道弧线。

“不要……嗯……”他艰难地挤出两个字，坚守阵线。

王子杰崩溃，愤懑地寻回扔到角落的胶棒，摁住Omega发泄般狂啃，一手喂他下面的小嘴，一手自力更生。

一人劳动全家不饿。


End file.
